


New Girl In Town

by RainbowSeverus



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSeverus/pseuds/RainbowSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a not so small one shot that I wrote for a friend of mine who was feeling down. It is not a Babe, a Tart, or even the dreaded C. This story is a MM/RLP pairing. Altho Steph, Ranger, and all the other MM will be in it, this is NOT about them. Hope you enjoy it, let me know through reviews and such. J</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl In Town

I was new to Trenton. I just moved here, transferred from Charlotte, North Carolina with my job as a social services advocate. I counsel victims of domestic abuse, men, women, and children alike. I enjoy helping others. My heart goes out to all they have suffered. I'm a little apprehensive about moving to a new city though and leaving my family and friends here in 'The Tarheel State'.  
It's Friday evening and I'm on the last leg of my drive on north bound Interstate 95. I only have a few miles left before I reach my destination, my new home. My boss in NC set me up with an apartment when I arrive; one less thing to worry about.  
Thirty minutes or so later, I pull into the parking lot of an ancient looking apartment building on St. James Street. I sigh deeply as I turn my rented U-haul van into the only available parking slot; by the dumpster in the corner of the lot.  
I slide down out of the cab of the truck only to be hit by the most disgusting smell I have ever had the displeasure of smelling. I turn my nose up in distaste as I nearly gag. The odor seems to be emanating from the dumpster beside me. 'Gross' I think to myself.  
I grab one of the many suitcases I brought with me, the one nearest to me in the front passenger seat. It contains the most needed clothes and personal items anyway. I also grab my purse from the front floorboard.  
As I start walking to the door at the rear of the building, I notice a curly-haired brunette walking towards me. She smiles and waves to me as she speaks.  
"Hi, my name is Stephanie. Are you here to visit someone? Your grandma or grandpa perhaps? I know everyone in the building and there are mostly elderly that live here with me. I'm on the 2nd floor by the way." She babbles.  
"No. I'm not here to visit anyone. I'm new to the building, just moved here from North Carolina. My name is Yvonne. It's nice to meet you." I inform her.  
"That's great! Look, I'm sorry but I'm on my way out, meeting up with some guys I work with for drinks. Maybe we could have coffee and talk to get to know each other some. Maybe tomorrow?" She asks.  
"Sure. I'd like that." I respond. Looks like I'm making a friend quickly. I never thought that could happen. Most people shy away from me, or are just plain old mean to me because of my size. You see I'm just over 350 pounds and most people look down their noses at me for that reason. It's nice to see that not all people are so prejudiced.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Yvonne. I'm apartment 203, just come on by and knock on my door whenever you feel like it tomorrow." Steph tells me.  
"Sure thing Steph, have fun with your co-workers." As soon as the words leave my mouth a huge black SUV pulls up behind Steph.  
The window powers down and a buff looking guy with .... is that a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead .... looks out and addresses her.  
"Hey Angel? You ready to go? Are you driving yourself or do you want a lift with us? You know, just in case you have too much to drink; like two shots?!" He then chuckles loudly.  
"Oh shut it Cal! Just for that I'll be letting Santos have the first dance. And I may not even let you have any!" She responds playfully as she sticks her tongue out at him.  
Just then the back window near us also powers down and I am treated to an absolute vision of gorgeousness. He has dark hair cut short with just a few longer strands falling over his forehead. He has the most amazing looking blue/grey eyes and a killer smile. He is wearing a dark blue button-up shirt that brings out the sparkle of his eyes. His voice, when he speaks sounds as smooth as the silk shirt he is wearing.  
"As long as you save me a dance Bomber." He grins as he looks me up and down. "And who do we have here?"  
"Oh sorry guys. This is Yvonne. She just moved into the building. Yvonne this is some of the guys I work with. The one with the fabulous tat is Cal and the hunk behind him is Ram. Who's driving that driving Cal?" She inquires.  
Another gorgeous specimen of manhood leans down in front of Cal so he can be seen. "It's me Darlin'." He says.  
Steph giggles then replies. "I should have known it would be you driving Woody. Is there ever a time that you let anyone else drive?"  
"Nope." He tells her with a sexy laugh.  
"So where's the rest of the gang?" Steph asks.  
"Already there and waiting on us." Ram says.  
"Well we better get going then. I hate to keep my Merry Men waiting." Steph giggles. All of the guys groan at the nick name she calls them. I just smile big. You can tell they all love her like a sister. Yepp, I can definitely feel the love here.  
"You all are too much. But I can tell how comfortable you all are with each other. It's easy to see you all are great friends." I comment.  
They all smile back at me. It's then that I notice Ram checking me out again. His smile turns to a smirk that tells me he's up to something, something sneaky. Then he speaks again.  
"Steph, I have an amazing idea!"  
"What's that Hot Shot?" She asks.  
"Bring your new friend with you." There's that adorable smirk again. "What do you say Gorgeous? You in?"  
I can only stand there dumb-founded. I am in utter shock. Did he just call me 'Gorgeous'? Steph snaps her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.  
"Hey! Earth to Von. You still with us girl?" She laughs.  
I shake my head quickly to clear my thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Sorry I spaced out for a bit there. Are you sure you want me to tag along? I don't want to impose on your night out." I am finally able to utter.  
"Damn straight!" Ram all but yells. "The more the merrier when it comes to gorgeous ladies." He smirks again.  
The other guys nod enthusiastically while adding their opinions. "Absolutely," from Cal and "Yes ma'am," from Woody.  
I can feel my cheeks heating up. Great, now I'm blushing! But who could blame me when hot guys like them make me feel so beautiful. I smile back timidly as I reply.  
"If you insist. Okay. Just let me take this suitcase upstairs to my apartment. I'll be back down in a few minutes."  
"Hurry back. We don't want to keep the guys waiting!" Steph yells at my retreating back.  
I add a little more pep to my step and a bit of swing in my hips as I walk to the back door. I take the elevator to the third floor and drop my suitcase off in my new apartment. I lock the door again and return down stairs with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. This should be interesting.  
When I arrive back at the SUV Ram is standing beside the now open back door. I peek in to see another absolutely gorgeous and HUGE guy. I wonder who this one is? Ram offers me his hand so I can slide into the back seat beside Steph and the other guy. He also answers the question in my head as to who he is.  
"Vonnie, this is Hal. Hal this is Yvonne. Come on, slide on in Gorgeous. Hal won't bite." He laughs as I notice Hal's face getting redder by the second.  
After we are all tucked in the back seat Ram rests his arm on the seat behind my neck and leans in to whisper in my ear. "Hal may not bite, but I would love a little nibble."  
I feel my cheeks and neck start to heat up. There's that dang blush again. I can only wonder if he's seriously hitting on me. Steph's voice breaks the silence.  
"So Yvonne, what brings you to Trenton? Why did you move here?"  
"My job transferred me. I'm a social worker. A counselor." I respond.  
"Where at? I know the local health department is in dire need of counselors." Steph asks.  
"Yes, that's where I'll be. I think they told me that the building is in the middle of down town."  
"It is. And the best part," Ram starts. "is that Rangeman provides the security for it."  
"So you all work at a security company?" I wonder aloud. Steph is the one to reply to my question.  
"Yepp, I run searches mostly, but I also do distractions, watch the monitors, and do some surveillance."  
"You're the only woman that works there though?" I ask her.  
"Yeah the only other female in the building is the housekeeper and cook Ella. She is the best!"  
"Hey what about us?" Cal says playfully.  
"You guys are great too. The best bunch of big brothers a girl could ever have." She says gleefully.  
"So you're not seeing any one of them?" I ask. "Or is dating not allowed between co-workers?" I think to add.  
"There's nothing in the rules against it." Steph tells me. "I just see most of the guys as big brothers and the thought of kissing one of them is kinda gross to me" She giggles.  
" 'Most of the guys'? Sounds to me like you have your eye on one of them for more than 'brotherly love'." I grin.  
Now Steph is the one who is blushing furiously. I laugh out loud. Ram turns to her and chuckles. "Who?"  
"I'll never tell." Steph tells him saucily.  
"We're here." Woody announces suddenly.   
He parks the SUV and shuts it off. We all climb out and head to the entrance to the club. Ram takes ahold of my hand and keeps it in his as we stroll along. There is a mile long line waiting to get in. Cal steps forward and has a few words with the bouncer ending with a complicated man hand shake, and we're in.  
We make our way to the back corner where several tables have been pulled together and where there are around a dozen more of these gorgeous buff guys sitting around. Steph gets passed around to all of them as she greets each one individually. Then she starts the introductions of the new guys.  
"Guys this is Yvonne. She just moved into town and into my apartment building. Von, this is the rest of the guys. We have starting on the left and going around, Lester Santos, play boy and flirt extraordinaire"; Les wiggles his eyebrows at me in lieu of a hello. "Then we have Bobby, our resident medic." He nods his head at me with a grin on his handsome mocha colored face. "Next is Tank, our second in command; the one seated next to him is out boss man Ranger. Then we have Vince, Manny, Binkie, Junior, Zip, Zero, Bones, and finally Brett."  
The remaining guys all nod and smile at me in greeting. I am absolutely gob smacked at all the fine muscles displayed in front of me. I have to ask Steph again.  
"You work with all of them?"  
"Yepp. I am one lucky bitch!" She giggles. Most of the guys chuckle along with us, with some of them adding in a 'hell yeah' or three. And I notice Hal is blushing again. It is so cute when he does that. Ranger only shakes his head and sighs out "Babe".  
"Okay. Who's got my first drink?" Steph jokes.  
"It's right here Wifey." The one I think is Manny tells her.  
"Thanks Hubby, you are the best." She replies. And do I see a blush on her cheeks again? I smile to myself.  
"Do I get the first dance though Beautiful?" Les says with another eyebrow wiggle.  
"Nope. Never." She says as she puts down her beer and grabs one of the guys hands. "You're up first Bones," she grins at his "hot damn". Then they're off to the dance floor. Several other of the guys amble off to find dance partners, leaving just a few of them with me including Ram.  
"How about it Gorgeous, you, me, dance floor?" Ram flirts.  
"Lead the way Hot Shot." I respond using the nick name Steph called him earlier. His answering grin is breath taking.  
We step out onto the dance floor just as the song changes from an up tempo number to a slow song. Ram takes me in his arms and the world drifts away. His right arm is wrapped around my waist and his left is resting on my shoulder playing with my short hair. I lay my hands on his shoulders locking them behind his neck and sway slowly with him.  
His right hand slowly drifts down to gently cup my ass. I smile wickedly as I taunt. "Watch those hands buster."  
He grins back and informs me. "I can't help it. I love holding you." I sigh dreamily.  
"It's a lot to hold, I must admit." I confess sheepishly.  
"Good thing I have big hands then, among other things. I just know we're going to fit together perfectly." He lets me know and was that a Lester worthy eyebrow wiggle too?!  
"You mean you're not disgusted by all of my robustness?" I wonder.  
"Hell no! My woman has to have meat on her bones."  
"Why?" I ask.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes of course."  
He leans in and whispers in my ear. "I'm too big for those rail thin barbie types. They can't take all I have to offer." He smirks as he leans away from me again.  
"Oh is that how it is?" I giggle back.  
"Yes ma'am." He replies as he turns me, then dips me dramatically. 'Wow,' I think to myself. 'He's a strong one.' I can't help but wonder if he would be able to make my favorite fantasy come true. I doubt even he's strong enough for that. I smile a wicked little smile as I think it.  
"Now I'm really wanting to know what thoughts are going through your gorgeous head right now." Ram states.  
"Maybe later." I tease.  
"Damn! It must be good. Now I have to know. Please tell me." He pleads.  
"Those are private thoughts for private places." I inform him. He half groans, half growls back.  
We continue dancing in silence for a while. His hold on me becoming tighter and tighter. We are so close together now that it would be hard to slip a piece of paper between us. I also feel the result of our closeness hard against my soft stomach.  
I look up and our eyes lock. He has such a serious expression on his handsome face. I am startled when he speaks.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asks.  
"I tend to be very open minded, so yes, I can see it happening. I have to admit, I never saw it being possible for someone like me though." I confess.  
"We'll just have to work on that low self esteem of yours. I'll tell you repeatedly time and again day after day, every day until you believe me. I love every gorgeous inch of you." He says with such sincerity I have no choice but to believe every word he says.  
"Let's get out of here." I boldly suggest.  
"Hell yeah, now we're talking!" He eagerly responds. "We have to tell the others we're leaving first. Is that Okay?"  
"Sure." I tell him as we head to the tables.  
Steph and some of the guys are sitting there resting and drinking. Ram decides to fill them in on what we have planned, well not really.  
"Hey guys, we're out of here. We're going to go get something to eat. All this dancing and heat has me starving." He says with a glint in his eyes which some of the guys notice right away. Les even smirks and grunts out, "Sure you are". Steph just reaches over and smacks him on the back of his head ... hard! As she screeches out "Lester!"  
Ram just flips him off before taking my hand and leading me to the exit.  
He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials for a cab. Good idea since we've both had a few drinks, but we are far from inebriated. We're both still sober enough to know how to make decisions.  
The ride back to my new apartment was a short one. We decided on my place because it was closer and neither of us wanted to go to his sometimes apartment at Rangeman. It would have been awkward to say the least. After the cabbie pulled up to my building Ram dug out his wallet from his back pocket to pay him.  
The sexual tension between us just intensifies during the short walk up to my apartment. As I went to unlock my door Ram let go of his hold on my hand and shifted it to the small of my back.  
The nervousness I was feeling must have been beginning to show because Ram took both of my hands in his and questioned me. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, are you?" I shot back at him.  
He didn't answer me. He just smiled softly and leaned toward me taking my lips in a gentle but firm kiss. I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled back. "Does that help put your doubts to rest?"  
"It's a start." I retort.  
"Well let's see if I can finish it then. I think I can make you forget you own name, just don't forget mine. I want to hear you moan and scream it later." He teases back. At least I think he was teasing, then again maybe not with the feral look in his eyes.  
"What is your name, you never told me. I know your mother didn't name you 'Ram'." I tell him.  
"No she didn't. It's Aaron. Aaron Ramsey." He supplies.  
"Well then, come along Aaron." I say kicking my shoes off and leading him down the hallway to the bedroom. It's a short hallway with only two doors, the bathroom, which was easy to spot because the door was open; and the bedroom. I opened the door and we walked in.  
I barely had time to take a breath before he had spun me around and had me in his arms taking possession of my mouth again. This kiss was forceful and full of unbridled passion. I melted in his arms and just let him have the control he was seeking.  
His hands slid down to grab both hands full of my ass. When he squeezed possessively I gasped in surprise at the action. He took the opportunity of my mouth opening to deepen his kiss, thrusting his tongue in and forcing a deep groan from his chest. We broke apart panting as the need for air arose. "What you do to me." He said. I could see a playful glint in his eyes when he spoke next. "Now will you tell me what you were thinking earlier while we were dancing. I know it was something hot."  
"I was thinking that you were strong when you dipped me and wondered if you were strong enough to make one of my fantasies come true." I confess.  
"And what fantasy is that?" He asks, totally interested now.  
"Well, you see," I start in a sultry voice. "I have this recurring fantasy of being picked up and taken hard and fast up against a wall. Do you think you could do that to me?"  
"I will damn sure give it my best shot." He starts. "Later". He adds on.  
I stepped back from his embrace for a moment. He gazed at me with confusion on his face until he saw my hands reach down and start to unbutton my shirt. He quickly stopped me by clasping his hands on my wrists. "No. Let me please."  
He then took over working the buttons loose one by one until my shirt was left hanging open giving him a full unobstructed view of my purple lace encased breasts. I didn't have long to wonder if he approved. I always knew men's attention seemed to linger on my chest, having 46DD's have a way of catching and holding masculine leers after all. I heard him hiss a breath and utter "Holy shit."  
"I take it you like what you see." I giggle.  
"Woman, I'm speechless. You take my breath away."  
I shrug my shoulders and the shirt flutters to the floor. This spurs him into action and he rips is own shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor behind him. I stare open mouthed at the well-defined expanse of his chest and abdomen. He is a work of art, all toned muscles. The beauty of his masculine form has knocked me stupid temporarily.  
"Now who's speechless?" He chuckles.  
I can only grin smugly at him as I quickly and deftly reach behind my back and unzip my skirt allowing it to hit the floor before he has a chance to stop me. I am now standing before him in only my matching bra and panties. He whimpers and cups himself through his pants where obvious arousal had twitched seconds ago. He takes a couple of deep cleansing breaths and then seems able to continue as he is now stalking towards me again.  
In a flash of movement he has my bra unclasped and tossed aside. How did he get all four of those hook and eyes undone so fast? In the next moment he is drawing my underwear down my legs and urging me to kick them aside as well. Which I waste no time obeying his request. He takes a few seconds to admire my nakedness before his mouth is savagely taking mine again.  
I begin to fumble with his belt while he is preoccupied with kissing me. He breaks the kiss long enough to step back and take over. The belt is opened, his zipper down, and his pants kicked away in no time it seemed. His state of nakedness now matches my own. The first thought that runs across my mind is, 'He was not exagerrating. He is huge!'  
Then he did the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He started to slowly stroke himself, up and down with a little flick of his wrist as he reached the end. I was mesmerized. Absolutely awestruck at the eroticism of that simple act. I heard him chuckle again. "Like what you see? It's all for you Gorgeous."  
I felt myself tingle in all the right places. Subconsciously my hands went up to my nipples and rubbed, trying to ease the sudden ache. That was all it took for him to drop his hand and reach for me again.  
His hands and lips were all over me rubbing, kissing, caressing; driving me slowly out of my mind. I never even noticed he was ever so slightly inching us to the bed, that is until my knees hit the edge of the mattress and I tumbled backwards onto it. Maybe that was because his mouth was so busy on my breasts at the time, suckling greedily.  
I moaned and gasped out. "Aaron please."  
"Please what, sweetheart?" He asked as he made his way down my body and look up to me. His face was nestled between my legs, his breath warm and tingling on my thighs. His voice gravelly with lust as his breath lingered on my moist folds. "What? This?" He asked as he drew his tongue through my wetness, flicking his tongue fast and hard against my clit.  
My hips shot up without my consent as I whimpered, "yes". He then brought me through two explosive releases using his mouth and tongue alone. I was still panting, trying to settle down from the second one when he moved back up my body with a satisfied grin plastered to his mouth which was still slick with my juices. "Please say you're ready for me to make love to my gorgeous girl." He tells me after a tender kiss sharing my own taste with me.  
"God yes, Aaron" I beg.  
I can feel his massive erection pressed against me pulsing with need. He starts to rub himself against me spreading my moisture between us, getting himself slicker and ready to enter me. He pulls back a final time which aligns his head with my opening. He takes a deep breath and starts to push his way in.  
He is steady rocking his hips back and forth, each forward thrust of his hips sinking him in just a bit deeper. I'm wondering why he's not just thrusting in all the way with one movement. He answers me. "You're so tight and I'm big. I can't just force myself in. It would hurt you. I need to take my time and work my way in slowly. Damn you feel so good. It's taking every once of control I have not to just slam into you."  
After several more pushes and retreats, he is finally completely seated inside me. I feel so gloriously full. He pauses again to regain his composure. That is until I wiggle my hips and urge him to "move".  
He takes the hint and starts a slow rhythm with deep, steady strokes. But I am having none of that. I smack him on his taut ass as I urge him. "More. Fuck me harder Aaron!"  
"Fuck woman! I love it when you talk dirty to me like that." He grabs my left leg under my knee and pushes it up, forcing himself just a tad deeper. He grunts as his hips snap hard into me. No doubt about it, he's pounding into me fast and furious now. 'Yes! That is what I wanted.' I think to myself.  
I feel that burn of a explosive orgasm starting deep in my belly. I know I am getting close. And the way Aaron is quivering and shaking I can tell he's right there with me. I feel the fireworks exploding inside me as I scream out Aaron's name at the top of my lungs and clench around him convulsing in release.  
"Oh God. Fuck yea!" I hear Aaron hiss as he stills inside me, pulsing his release a split second later, his grey/blue eyes blown in passion. He is absolutely breath takingly gorgeous when he is in climax.  
He gently pulls out of me and moves to lay beside me. He drops his arm across my body just under my breasts and exhales slowly. He calms his breathing down a bit before he tries to speak. When he's finally calm enough he gives me a small kiss and tells me.  
"Sleep now sweetheart. You wore me out."  
I sigh out my agreement and snuggle in beside him. We are asleep within minutes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I awoke to the most wonderful feeling, being wrapped in Aaron's strong arms. Aaron was still dozing. I took this time to look at him, really look at him. He is gorgeous inside and out. The way he treated me last night proves he is a gentle, loving, caring man. He is also truly easy on the eyes, with his dark hair, beautiful blue/grey eyes, stellar body, and killer smile.  
I smile big as I remember his question about love at first sight. I feel in my heart that he honestly loves me. I know because deep down in my heart, I love him too.  
I snuggle deeper into his embrace. I moved to a new town not voluntarily, but through work based necessity. Funny how things turn out to be for the best. I close my eyes and start to drift back off knowing this new start will be a big change in my life. A change for the better. ################### Finis!


End file.
